10 songs challenge
by mightygamer64
Summary: 10 songs, 10 little stories, a little challenge. One shot


_**Okay, I decided to do that when I saw warriorcatgirl375's 10 songs challenge and since it was a true challenge, I decided to make one. If you are reading this warriorcatgirl375, I want to thank you with all my heart to have given me this idea :) So enjoy and please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own ssb or the tunes listed.**_

**Gotta be somebody-Nickelback**

Captain Falcon looked out the window. It was at least a week that he was in the mansion and, like he thought, he didn't spot any girl. Peach didn't attract him at all, Zelda didn't really look like an active girl at all and Samus, well, he just had that kind of feeling saying that they didn't fit. Oh, well, he would hang out with the boys like usually. He sighed; it was harder than he thought to find the right girl. He thought it was easy, he'd been told a million of time that there were a thousand of girls that would fit him perfectly but he couldn't find even one of them.

But he had that feeling, that feeling saying that there was somebody for him out there.

**Fallen leaves-Billy talent**

Yoshi ran throughout the woods in front of the mansion. He took a walk this afternoon and fell asleep leaning on a tree. Obviously, he slept for way too long and now he was stuck in the woods late during the evening. He didn't say it to anybody, but he was scared of the dark which didn't help right now. He wondered why he wasn't already in the mansion. Since the afternoon, he kept walking forward and he turned at the opposite direction before falling asleep just to be sure that he would have to go forward to get back to the mansion. Maybe he walked for longer than he thought or maybe he changed position when he slept so he was going at the opposite side of the mansion. No, surely no, Yoshi wasn't moving when he slept and people always found it kinda weird. He was surely in the good direction. He had to keep moving.

He stopped to catch his breath as he grew worried. It's been more than an hour that he was trying to get back to the mansion and he surely didn't walk for such long time. He couldn't help but cry a little. He was tired, hungry and thirsty; he just wanted to go home. He wiped away his tears and decided to move on since staying there wouldn't do anything. The fallen leaves cracked under his feet as the wind started to blow and move the tree branches. He shivered when the cold wind passed on his skin. He closed his eyes because they were all watery and he bumped right into a tree. It gave him an idea. He jumped and ran in the air just like he did in battle so he could grab a branch and climb on it. He climbed the rest of the tree in a minute and poked his head out of the leaves on top of the tree. He looked around and realized that he was walking in the opposite direction the whole time! He jumped down and ran where he came from with a whole new determination. As he ran, he felt invincible; not like the fear from a moment ago. He kept running for an eternity until he was way too tired to run.

He heard a voice call him. It was Mario! It wasn't far away either! Since he was too exhausted to run or yell back, he decided to walk across Mario's voice. It took a while but he managed to join him. He waved and told him the whole story as they got back to the mansion.

**Keep holding on-Avril Lavigne**

(Sequel to I swear it will hurt. A couple of day after Link is out)

Young Link sat still on the grass just in front of the mansion. It was still early but it was dark outside because of the clouds. He heard thunder but he stayed there, waiting for the rain. A first drop fell on his nose as others started to fall around him. At first, it was only a few drops here and there but it soon became showering. The boy closed his eyes. The rain was somewhat comforting him just like if it was his own tears falling from the sky. Beside, when rain fell on his wounds, they became painless.

A hand on his shoulder made him open his eyes. He turned to see Peach with her pink umbrella and a raincoat. She crouched next to him.

"What are you doing all alone here? You're all wet!"

The boy looked shyly at the ground under him not really wishing to answer. Happily for him, the princess wasn't really expecting an answer. She took off her coat and put it on the Hylian's shoulders.

"Here, you'll get cold. Let's go back inside."

Young Link nodded and stood up as Peach wrapped her arm around him to warm him up. They headed back at the mansion in silence as the raindrops made a little sound on her umbrella.

**It's my life-Bon jovi**

Popo and Nana showed up in front of the tallest training wall. It wasn't extremely tall but it was difficult to get to the top. It wasn't like the others climbing walls. There weren't any security straps since the wall was almost going upside down and that it wasn't so tall. Nana was about to climb when Popo stopped her.

"I don't want you to do it, Nana."

The girl turned, surprised.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"We made Ice walls without any problem, you know."

"Yeah, but we were tied together and we had full equipment. Imagine if you broke your arm, it wouldn't be funny."

Nana let out an annoyed sigh.

"Look, it's not because you're my brother that you have to overuse your authority. We don't get a lot on the training walls so I'll do this one if I want. It's my life!"

Finishing her words, she started climbing the wall.

**A nightmare to remember-Dream theater**

It was a stormy night outside. The rain falling on the window made sound but surely not enough to cover the music and the sound of dancing people in the bar. Fox was taking a sip from his Pina Colada alcohol free. He was the driver so he wouldn't allow himself to be drunk. Besides, he knew that Falco would be way too drunk to walk properly. These times of a party was always the best because that was when people were drunk and were acting weird. He grinned seeing a blonde girl crouching on a chair and acting like if she was a cat. He started laughing when he saw a red-haired boy taking his beer bottle like a telescope and looking at everyone in the bar with a pirate-like pose. He looked at his watch. The disgusting part was about to come. In half-an-hour, people would start to throw up. The vulpine decided to go back home. He easily found Samus in her black shirt and her jeans dancing awkwardly next to a blue-haired Goth boy. As he approached her to take her out, she noticed him and walked toward him taking off her shirt. Sure, seeing Samus with only her bra as a top was kind of exciting but he knew he shouldn't let her do it. He took her hand before she would unstrap her bra and gave her the shirt as they headed out. Fox walked to the car and let her enter in the back seat before closing the door and locking all of them. He headed back in the bar to take Falco. He just started to take a look around that the blue bird was leaning on the vulpine's back.

"C'mon, Fox, take just a lil' glass... or bottle... "

Falco looked around and gazed back at his friend.

"Where's my lil' chick?"

"In the car."

Fox helped the ace pilot to get in the back seat of the car before entering on the driver's seat and locking the doors again. He started the car taking a peek in the mirror so they wouldn't do _it_. The both of them just sat in silence looking at each other until Falco spoke up.

"Y'know, I've always thought you were nice, beautiful..."

He glanced at her bra for a second and looked back in her eyes.

"... Sexy..."

Samus rested the two of her hands on his shoulders.

"And you are the sexiest bird alive."

She then kissed him intensely for a good moment. They would surely not remember about it tomorrow but it was kinda fun to see them like this. When they separated, Falco grabbed a nearby bag that Fox put there in the afternoon and threw up in it. Samus laughed as the vulpine turned just to be sure he was okay. He turned his gaze back on the road but it was too late. They ran straight into another car.

Fox woke up in a white room he knew perfectly; it was one of the hospital's rooms. Dr. Mario leaned just above him.

"Do you remember anything? Do you know your name?"

The vulpine didn't answer; he had something else on his mind.

"Is everyone okay?"

The doctor told him not to worry as he turned and looked away.

**Pain-Three days grace**

"Falco, the both of you were _drunk_ she wasn't honest when she said it, she didn't realize it."

Marth was trying to make Falco realize that it wasn't Samus because kissed him while she was drunk that she loved him. The bird sighed.

"Yeah, I know, but I just can't forget about her."

"I think you should try harder."

Falco shook his head.

"No, I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all."

**End of summer-Theory of a deadman**

All of the smashers were on the roof of the mansion looking at the sunset. It was the last day before every smasher would go back home. It didn't disturb Link and Zelda a lot since they would still be together. Marth was a little excited at the idea of getting home since he would finally see Sheeda again. Peach was sobbing gently in the arms of Roy knowing that they would separate tomorrow. A little like Samus and Falco but they weren't crying. The both of them were holding hands watching the sun go down in silence just like Jigglypuff and Kirby. The others were sticking for one last time with their friends. When the sun was down, the Master hand hovered silently on the roof while a couple of smashers got down the roof by the attic's trapdoor. The hand decided to let the couples alone for a moment. They would see each other for a pretty long time so it would be the best to let them a little moment where it would be lovers and no one else. The hand hovered down letting the silent couples alone.

**There she is-Portal 2**

Falco entered in the mansion with Fox and Wolf. Wolf was a newcomer this year but Falco was looking for someone. He was one of the last to arrive so Samus would surely be there. He saw Zelda trying to cheer up Peach that was crying at the other side of the room and couldn't help but wonder what was going on. He walked toward the girls and stopped next to them.

"What's wrong, Peach?"

Since she couldn't talk, Zelda answered for her.

"Roy has been replaced by someone named Ike."

Falco then noticed that Roy wasn't with Marth. Instead, there was a tall blue-haired boy with a heavy looking sword. He felt bad for Peach when he saw the shiny red stone she was holding. Just like Roy's hair.

That's when he got scared. He didn't think that if there were newcomers, there would surely be some that wouldn't come back. What if Samus was one of those? No, she couldn't, she was one of the first smashers they wouldn't do that. A feminine voice broke his thoughts.

"Missed me?"

The majority of the smashers turned to see Samus in a blue suit. She seemed to illuminate everything around her as he froze. She was so beautiful.

Snake stared in awe at the girl that just entered. He finally found his senses and walked toward the girl. She didn't even look at him; she was heading toward a blue-feathered bird. Snake thought they were just friend but he saw that they were more when they kissed. Snake sighed. The tournament wasn't even started and his luck was already against him.

**By the way-Theory of a deadman**

_Why did you have to go? It's impossible, I can't believe it._

She really was there in front of his lifeless body. It was true but she didn't realize it. He couldn't be dead, he survived so much more. But he was really gone, protecting her. Zelda touched the pale face of the hero of Hyrule, _her hero_.

She was about to receive a blast from the Master hand but Link pushed her. Sadly, he couldn't dodge in time and received the blast right in the heart. She attacked the hand with Din's fire to finish him since he was almost dead. As the fireball exploded, the hand screamed and writhed in pain while he hovered higher and higher until he disappeared in the eternal darkness. The princess ran toward Link and crouched next to him. Both of his eyes were open, looking blankly at the darkness above.

As she realized he was dead, tears started to stream down her sapphire eyes. She would give anything to see him open his eyes and smile but nothing happened. He remained motionless on the final destination ground. She screamed to let out her pain. The scream echoed through the silenced place as she sobbed for her loss.

**Wait for me-Theory of a deadman**

"Ike, stop it!"

Peach walked away from Ike. Since the beginning, he was trying to seduce her and that pissed her off. She loved Roy, not him. She would wait her whole life if she would have to, but she would see Roy again. The hands would surely put Roy back, she just needed to wait that the hands realize that Ike wasn't the good guy to put in the game. She opened the door to her room and locked herself in. She then looked at the moon by her balcony for a long moment holding the stone Roy gave her as a souvenir last year. Yes, she would wait for him no matter what happened.


End file.
